ilvermorny_school_of_witchcraft_and_wizardry_rpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Acceptance:Student Sorting/Jaxon Tomlinson
- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 01:06, March 4, 2017 (UTC) The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. His strengths are the he is Impartial, resourceful and hard-working. He tries not to get involved in other people's problems but he is perceptive. It makes him the best judge, he is honest without trying to be and he hates that. He sees most events in life a way that others do not always grasp oftentimes going above and beyond perceived expectations. He has an instinctive predilection to be entertained by little things. His weaknesses are that he is Deceitful, cantankerous and aggressive. He will lie for no apparent reason and to get what he wants. It does not matter if he knows or does not know whether the truth is out. He can be temperamental, he has a habit of bottling emotions which have negative reactions. He lashes out magically when he gets violent and '''has to be medicated. ' 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? '''He just wants to be happy. If that means he fails miserably but enjoys life great, if he finds some and something to love along the way even better. When he can spend a day not hating himself everything is good.' 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? Playing music or somewhere he could observe nature or the creatures that dwell there. He likes that sense of peacefulness and calm they instill when in their element. Even when they become aggressive with one another their is a purpose for it, play or dominance. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? #'His journal ' -- He writes in it everyday as part of his therapy #'A musical instrument' -- He can play the harmonica and the guitar #'A marble' -- It was given to him by a random kid when he was little #'A plastic hippogriff' -- It was a gift from his first real hospital visit #'A 2016 Quarter' -- It is a quarter with a hole in it from the year he was born 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? He would laws concerning who can use what sort of magic. Doctor/Healers should be licensed. Any member of the magical government that was fired or denied should be monitored list for a temporary to indefinite amount of time. His mind was messed with by fake healers and former Oblivators and Ex-Aurers. 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? Wampus, or maybe Thunderbird. He is a fighter until the end, but he is the most attracted to everything about Thunderbird. He is probably headed to Horned Serpent without expecting it due to his desire for stronger power of will and greater control of mind. ''' '''The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) He has got a lot of problems, a lot of conflict going on inside of him. Namely it is just mixed emotions. He is adventurous and he is a daredevil of the highest degree. He is confident, and courageous which tends to spell trouble not just for himself those people foolish enough to stand by his side. He is quick-witted and quick-tempered which is his favorite thing about himself and the reason he does not like to mess around with the way he is naturally. He feels like his medication dulls him, not only to the things that he likes the most out of life, but also the very best aspects of himself. He does have a fear of what he might do if he was as foolhardy, and energetic as he usually is. Much like how it lead to trouble for him in the first place it could lead to even more trouble for him in the future. He tries to be tame, but sometimes it is too hard to eternally reign oneself in. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Jaxon is a middle child, the third of Bryce and Celestia's six progenies. He is the third son, and the third child. He feels it is an odd place to be in the family, the place where one gets left behind. He thinks of Middle child syndrome as being mediocre at birth. He firmly believes that he, and the eldest of his younger sisters share this state of being. He never felt particularly close to his family, even his sister Ariana. He detested the lot of them on occasion, and he even began to fear himself when he had dreams, nightmares rather, where he hurt them. His paranoia got a bit worse when his brothers woke up with small cuts on them that they claimed to have no idea how they got. When he sisters seemed to have the same sort of marks on them Jaxon had something of a breakdown. He had to be hospitalized after becoming hysterical. No one had witnessed any signs of magic from him, little did anyone know that was it. His mental condition was the number one cause for fear. His parents began to worry that some sort of illness may have been blocking his magic. They took him to a few scam artists who only made things worse. All the back alley quacks his parents kept taking him to for cheap treatment were never able to put their finger on the brain disorder he does in fact have. Schizophrenia. It went misdiagnosed for a number of years, He wore special goggles for three years because it was believed that "his eyes were playing tricks on him", Jax saw things that no one else could see, things that were not there. He was given magical hearing aids created to filter out sound rather than amplify it because he heard voices, and the voices he heard often told him to hurt people and sometimes himself. When the goggles and the hearing aids failed to work he was finally taken to legitimate Healers, people who actually knew what they were doing. They warned his parents about who they had been entrusting the care of their son to, and they also warned them that his condition could have been made much worse. Celestia and Bryce were embarrassed, they briefly considered leaving with Jax and never coming back. He desperately needed the help, and this was their last hope. He started treatment that same day with medications and psychosocial therapy. He began treatment a few short months before he started attending Ilvermorny. There was an episode a few weeks before he was to leave for school. He woke up in the middle of the night, at least he thought he was awake, he searched the house but no one was there. When he went outside he found his family in the backyard. They were each buried in shallow graves. It was absolutely terrifying. Then he saw himself. That was when he knew that he must have been dreaming. It truly was a nightmare and he could not seem to wake himself up from it, until his 'other self' told him something he never ever thought that he would hear. His therapy sessions were doubled His parents were worried about him being away while the routine was still so new to him. They were afraid of what he might do if he skipped a dosage, or if he was unable to meet with a Healer to continue his psychosocial therapy. There was little for them to be concerned about. While Jaxon did not like the person he was before medication or therapy, while he did not like taking medication he knew it was safer for everyone including him if he continued to take it. ''' 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) '''Pure-Blood 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) He tends to use magic to hurt people. For instance he would punch someone and use magic to break their jaw rather than his own force. He might bite someone and magically hex a finger off. Or kick them and reverse their kneecap. But I would not consider it a magical ability. He is just a basic wizard bully. 6) What year is your character in? Sixth OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? 8/1 ---- Category:Sorted Category:Sorting